


Couple's Retreat

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oliver and Felicity are dorks in love, S3, Sort of exhibitionism, Summer of Love - Freeform, Tooth-rotting adorableness, bali, road trip fic, s3 hiatus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: When Felicity had suggested it, she’d almost expected Oliver to say no immediately





	Couple's Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felicityollies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/gifts).



> Prompt: olicity + spa day

When Felicity had suggested it, she’d almost expected Oliver to say no immediately. After all, he didn’t seem the type who was into holistic therapy, being a tough-guy vigilante who could knock someone out with just one punch and who wielded all manner of weapons in ways that both scared and aroused her. 

But when she’d asked if he’d be interested in a couple’s massage at a tiny spa retreat not far from their beachside vacation home, he’d agreed with a smile that she’d seen more and more often since they’d left Starling, an enthusiasm that was almost unheard of in his voice. He’d taken her hand in his and pressed a light, fluttering kiss to her forehead, telling her with a soft breath, “That would be  _ amazing _ .”

It made her heart soar to see the man she loved so happy, so relaxed, so at ease. Here, he didn’t have to worry about anything except sunburn. They could eat when they want, sleep when they felt like it, have sex at any and all times of the day (which they did, often, and to both their delight’s), laugh and chase each other up and down the beach, Felicity making Oliver squawk when she splashed him with the crystalline blue water that was the ocean in Bali. They were almost always covered in sand and, over the last couple of weeks, the hot sunshine had turned them both a nut brown, Felicity’s freckles making their annual appearance, peppering her nose and cheeks. Oliver liked to brush his lips over them at night, kissing each individual one till she giggled from the ticklish feeling. 

They walked to the spa hut hand-in-hand, Felicity leaving her feet bare. The polish was peeling off her toenails, leaving stubborn bits of crimson behind, and she relished the feel of the sand between her toes as she leaned into Oliver’s side, turning to press a kiss to his bicep as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight. It still left her reeling that they were able to do this, now; be a normal couple, do couple-y things like hold hands in public and kiss casually and go on dates. 

She felt Oliver reach a hand under her thin bralet, his fingers lightly caressing the side of her left breast, making her shiver despite the Indonesian heat. His fingers were warm and her body reacted instantly, her nipple pebbling from the sudden arousal, and she jumped and hissed, “Oliver, not  _ here! _ There are  _ people! _ ”

Oliver only chuckled, stroking her breast more firmly, clearly enjoying her reaction. There was a devilish glint in his eyes as she glared at him jokingly, and he gave her a wink that momentarily made her catch her breath and stumble in the sand, her toes tangling in some seaweed that had washed up ashore. She laughed, pressing into him, trying to bat his hand away, but he kept persisting. 

“Oliver, we’re going to get arrested!” she exclaimed. “You can’t just -  _ feel up my boob _ when we’re in public!”

He raised an eyebrow. A challenge. “Oh no?” 

And then he put his hand all the way up the lacy material of her top and squeezed her breast, massaging it with his palm, the movements sure and deliberate, and  _ God _ , Felicity let out a long moan involuntarily, trying to push her chest further into his hand to feel  _ more _ . 

“Oliver,” she panted, gripping his shirt with her fingers, “Oliver, oh  _ God _ …”

“Sssh,” he said, his lips to the crown of her head. “There are people here, remember?”

“Oh, you are insufferable!” Felicity replied, in jest more than anything else. 

Oliver pinched her nipple a couple of times between his fingertips, the jolts of pain pushing her arousal further, making her squirm. How she was able to walk in a straight line, or at all, she had no idea; she let him lead her onward as she succumbed to his touches. Finally, he removed his hand from her shirt, coming to rest it on her waist instead, rubbing the soft skin over her hip. 

“I guess we should go get that massage, huh?” Oliver asked, grinning cheekily. 

“Don’t make me regret running away with you,” Felicity muttered darkly. “But yes, I want a small Asian masseuse to rub essential oils onto body and fan me with coconut palm leaves while I lie next to you,” she smiled, linking her fingers with his. “You have to keep your hands to yourself, though,” she added pointedly.

“Scout’s honour,” Oliver promised.

Yes, it was good to be in Bali.

And even better that they were there together.


End file.
